


Songs of Ice and Fire - Part 01.

by sturidge



Series: Songs of Ice and Fire [1]
Category: Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, but it's the first one, it ended up super short, so forgive me for that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 06:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sturidge/pseuds/sturidge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nico is cold as ice; Leo is always on fire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Songs of Ice and Fire - Part 01.

Nico is cold as ice; Leo is always on fire.

They are opposites in pretty much every level - the hot-headed, the other is cold and calculating. Leo can't keep himself in the same place for more than two minutes, while Nico is always _there,_ but you could swear he is nowhere at all.

Both are broken inside, but they won't let you know that.

The first time Leo touched Nico's skin, was by accident: they bumped into each other on the way out of dinning room, a touch that barely last three seconds, but sent sparks up his spine. Nico felt it, too; he looked positively surprised. Scared, even. What kind of thing was that?

It became more often, as the trip went by. Running his fingertips over Nico's arm, mapping every inch of visible skin. He started breathing on the back of his neck, just to see Nico shivering; just to hear that little gasp of air he left out before closing his eyes and leaning his head back.

The kisses came later, as well as the soft bites on Nico's earlobe or on his shoulders. If anyone ever saw it, they never mentioned anything; Jason because it was none of his business, Piper because Jason said so, Frank because he was satisfied Leo was no longer a threat, Coach because... well, he was used to seeing this kind of stuff. Greek mythology, more like Greek mythORGY.

And Hazel - well, she just refused to acknowledge the idea of Leo with his crotch pressed against Nico, kissing the back of his neck while running his hands inside her brother's shirt, both leaving out noises that should be considered profanities.

She refused to acknowledge and they refused to explain.

No one would understand what was like to feel so... warm.


End file.
